world_of_dajifandomcom-20200214-history
Fence Post Beats
Monkey Wrench: * Uros is the only populated continent on Daji at this time, and they live in relative peace under High Lord Aiden until one day tragedy strikes. High Lord Aiden is killed by a young girl who accidentally loses control of her magic. She is young servant in the High Lord’s residence whose magic bursts out of her in a moment of high stress and results in High Lord Aiden’s Death. * High Lord Aiden’s son Mavak takes up the position in the wake of his father’s death. The new High Lord, Mavak, is furious over his father’s death and decides to outlaw the practice of magic by women. Breaking the law is immediately punishable by death. Mass murder and death ensue as a result of this decision. Women are hunted down and killed in what becomes known as the Volura Hunts. * During this dangerous time there is a famous explorer, Claton, and his wife, Jemini, and daughter, Kia, who get caught up in the hunts. Claton and his wife are well regarded in regards to societal and magical advancement. Jemini becomes an immediate target. Claton and Jemini decide not only to save themselves, but also as many people in immediate danger as possible. Claton with a trusted member of the Royal Guard create a group dedicated to saving as many women as possible. * Claton and the soldier managed to save his family and many others providing them with a means of escape. The women and their children sail away from Uros into the Never-Ending Sea. Jemini, Kia and many others after an arduous journey manage to make it to the undiscovered continent of Nainen. Jemini becomes a leader in the new society. Enter Bizzaro World: * The first group of women from Uros have landed in Nainen. They have escaped the violent and bloody Volura Hunts and somehow managed to make it to a land not thought to exist. While they were united in their fear and wish to escape it soon becomes evident that not all of them agree on what is to be done next. How they are supposed to survive. * There are three main factions at this point in time. The ones who have had enough and just want to restart their life. No more running, no more worries. The women and their children settle in the first part of Nainen they came to. The Southern tropical area of Nainen. They call their new home and settlement Zaloha, which eventually becomes the capital city of Nainen. * The second of the three factions wishes to explore this new land, to learn and understand this new world surrounding them. Some of them also just wish to continue to move further away from the danger behind them, the danger from Uros. As this group moves through Nainen exploring the Forest of Mytos, the Lofty Mountains, the Jungle of Strom all the way up North to the Desolate Mountains. Along the way they meet new creatures, advance their magic and settle new areas. These settlements end up forging the foundations of the separations of Nainen. * The third faction while happy to have escaped from the danger on Uros, and happy to have found a place as yet undiscovered by them, think that there are still far too many left in danger. They believe that now that they are safe they should do their best to ensure others get a chance for that safety. This small group ends up creating an outpost on the island of Goya and establishes an underground smuggling campaign getting more women out of Uros. This group ends up being the early beginnings for the group known as the Collectors. * While this is happening on Nainen, Uros has their own goals. High Lord Mavak is struggling with his transition to power in the wake of the death of his father. He is obsessed with eradicating the Volura. This obsessions just continues to grow with the initial disappearance of a large group of Volura and the subsequent minor disappearances. He becomes more and more upset with the lack of progress and eventually sends his army out in search of the missing Volura. These armies brave the Never-Ending Sea never to find the destination they are looking, never finding the missing women. Many die, many sail off the edge of the world, and the lucky ones somehow end up back on Uros. High Lord Mavak gets more and more frustrated with the situation, falling further and further into madness. Eventually his madness is no longer limited to just the Volura, but a desire to rid the world of all women. This is when the lords underneath High Lord Mavak overthrow their lord, in protection of their women. This coup d'etat ends the Volura Hunts, but is the beginning of a struggle for power throughout Uros. * Uros is in flux, what will happen? Who will end up on top? * The women on Nainen are safe from Uros for now, but is the continent safe? Will they survive in this strange new world? Can they get along? Do they want to? ''' '''Grande Success: * Once the three groups of women settle in their new environments/land, they look for order and direction.. * Because the men are only children on the continent upon arrival, women are made the leaders by default. Growing up, these children learn to respect women and they don’t try to overthrow their power as they become adults; coming from a childhood of “witch-hunts,” the kids want peace and not cause a repeat of history. * In Zaloha, they made the oldest member of the group (60s) and her daughter (30s) the leaders because of their wisdom and ability to lead. The daughter can adapt her mother’s wisdom into more “new age” teachings and order. For the explorers, the woman who’s the strongest physically and with her magic abilities becomes the leader. On the Island of Goya, the woman who has the most passion for the cause and who strategizes the best becomes the leader. * After 1,200 years, the women adapted the technology that they had originally brought on their ships with them and created smaller, easily disguisable ships. The Collectors, since they were closer to the sea, started working on the ships but when they were in need of help, they would go to Zaloha for resources. The leader of the Collectors and the daughter-leader from Zahola had a conversation and determined that they needed rules and regulations for Nainen. They needed a system and plan for if any radical women or any men from Uros came by ship to Nainen. Once women start getting rescued by ships from Uros and onto the mainland of Nainen, they would either stay with the Collectors or move forward towards Zaloha. ''' * '''Once the explorers came full circle on Nainen and ran into the city of Zaloha, the mother-leader and daughter-leader had to have a conversation with the leader of the explorers. They discussed the new discoveries made, including the land, flora, fauna, and the tunnel. They decided that there should be a system where the explorers have to check in with the other groups in order to share information. The leaders of Zaloha also shared their new system and plan if any radical women or any men from Uros came by ship to Nainen. * All three groups lived in peace for many years, adapting to each other and their environments, expanding their establishments. Zaloha became a hub for resources brought in by the Explorers and a place where the Collectors could go if they needed resources. * When the Volura Hunts cease, some guards/soldiers were still passionate about the cause and through their generations, they never stopped searching for where the missing women were escaping to. One day, a group of men stumbled upon the continent, 1,300 years after the High Lord Mavak was overthrown from power. The men were overwhelmed by what they saw and the Collectors captured them. The leaders discussed their options with the men. Either, adapt to their world and help to populate the continent or stay trapped in the place that they were holding them until they die. Most agreed to stay but, on their way to Zaloha from the Island of Goya, two men got away and made their way back to Uros on one of the smaller ships that the Collectors use. Once back on Uros, they told the leaders of their findings. The leaders devised a plan to infiltrate the continent and take control of its inhabitants. ' * '''When the two men left, the women of Nainen were put on high alert and knew that they should be expecting more men to come to the continent. They equipped themselves with whatever weapons they had made in case an incident, just like this, occurred. Once the guards and soldiers that the new leaders of Uros had sent over by ship, a battle ensued because the women knew exactly why they were there: to take their power. The men weren’t going to let the women win and they weren’t going to return to their leaders in defeat so they fought until the women had them all on their knees. The battles started on the sea because both continents had ships, but, many of Nainen’s ships slipped through the cracks and made it to land. Over the next 20 years, attacks and counter-attacks were made between the men of Nainen and the people of Uros. ' * '''Just like on Uros, where some women thought that men should have the power, there had to be some men who thought differently. But how can the leaders of Nainen get to these men and bring them onto their continent? * What could they do to stop the war? All In: * Unrest brings pride, victory, loss, humiliation, and most of all division between the two nations. The most important division between the two nations is the growing tension which can eventually lead to a bigger war and the rapid dying of the planet. The people of Daji find a way to coexist and live peacefully after 1,000 years of inception. ' * '''Though the two nations are coexisting, both Nainen and Uros still have underlying tension because there has been great loss on both sides. After Lord Aiden was killed by the young girl, his son Mavak waged war against all women which led to the Volura hunt, leaving a great deal of women dead. Also, there was the tension between the two nations when deciding the boundaries and borders of their nations. There is the Frozen Sea which holds undiscovered secrets and treasures. The leaders of Uros still feel a sense of uneasiness and threat about the women of Nainen. ' * '''A peace treaty is signed after thousands of years since Uros discovered Nainen. The scrimishes and conflicts have no end in site so the societies eventually decide that the only way either of them will be able to move forward is to come to a compromise. This major milestone, the peace treaty, becomes known as the Time of Compromise. * The initiatives set forth after the wars of Nainen and Uros includes but isn’t limited to: ** Formal designation of borders ** Processes for resolving future disputes ** Access to and apportioning of resources ** Status of refugees ** Status of POW ** Settling of existing debts ** Defining of unjust behaviors Venti Failure: * After millennium of the world existing in fragile peace, The scales tip and war once again breaks out between Nainen and Uros. While peace had existed between the two continents for thousands of years, it wasn’t made to last. Eventually the addition of one more crack in the dam meant the whole thing came crashing down. ' * '''It had been a long time since the Korru had been seen, so long in fact that the only information about them came from fairy tales. So long since they had been seen that they were no longer even consider legend, they only existed in fiction. But now was their time, the time they had been waiting for. It started slowly, sending more and more Vimoirs out of the Land of Fog. Chaos begins. ' * '''While the Korru were no longer known in the wider world they were well aware of the current climate and the straining peace. The knew of the simmering resentment each continent had for the other and decided that was their entry point. With corrupted magic at their fingertips the Korru set their sights on Uros. Uros became the launching point for their endeavor, the pursuit of power and ultimate goal of world domination. * Since Uros was unaware of the existence of the Korru they believed they were being attacked by Nainen. This attack gave them the reason they needed to break the peace treaty and respond in kind. Uros starts a war with Nainen. Nainen believes the war came out of nowhere, but will do anything to protect their own and their way of life. The War escalates with a vengeance, soon bypassing the scope of their earlier conflicts. All the while the Korru spread discontent and invite chaos. Revisit Soapbox: * Hundreds of years pass and the war continues. Nainen and Uros continue to battle each other. The world is slowly falling apart. Daji is dark place during this time, and unless something happens the war will destroy Daji and humankind. Daji is breaking apart at the seems. * But then the true cause of the war is discovered, a group of people from both Nainen and Uros discover the Korru and their dark goals of world domination and destruction. They discover the true cause of the start of the war. The attack of the Korru on Uros. this group of people make it their goal to spread the true story of the cause of the war. They hope this realization of a common enemy will cause Uros and Nainen to come together and bring the war to an end once and for all. * It is a long and rough road to get the people of Daji to listen to them, much less believe them. But eventually they manage to spread the truth and a council is convened to create a temporary peace in search of a solution to the Korru problem. Main Event: * It has been hundreds of years since the men and women of Daji realized the Korru are the real enemy and decide to do something about it. The tech developers of Uros and the Volurs of Nainen have finally discovered a solution, an AI that resonates with magic boosting power levels. * 'The Collectors and the Saho are put in charge of finding six Alexandrite crystals that will resonate with the main AI. This combination of AI and naturally occurring magical crystals will manifest into a spell steeped in the ancient language of the planet. But no one knows the ancient language any longer so a new hunt ensues. A hunt for the ancient scriptures that contain the spell to destroy the evil. ' * 'Henki (old spirits) appear in and guide the people of Daji to look on an island shaped like a wheat seed. This island located in the Doan islands. The people must pass through a series of puzzles that are protecting the scriptures in order to get access to the spell.The scriptures indicates that the spell must be performed in the presence of the six Alexandrite crystals. The spell will eradicate all sources of corrupted magic on Daji thereby destroying the Korru and ending the great war. '